Broken Promises
by oxJenniferxo
Summary: You promised you'd never leave me, and that you'd always love me. You said that I was the only one for you and that you wouldn't dream of hurting me. And you lied. So I want to say thank you. Thank you for teaching me that promises are meant to be broken


**Jennifer: Okay I know I'm suppose to be doing Caught my interest. But I'm kind of having a mind blank so I wrote this instead. **

**Ikuto: Is it Amuto**

**Jennifer: You bet it is**

**Amu: Oh crap**

**Jennifer: Oh you know you like it just as much as Ikuto**

**Amu: no I don-**

**Jennifer: don't deny it**

**Amu: But i-**

**Jennifer: DONT FREAKING DENY IT *cough* anyway I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ikuto POV~<strong>

I stared at her sadly. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. It just wasn't. Amu stared at me with her golden eyes, clearly concerned. Dammit, this wasn't how it was fucking supposed to end. She gently touched my arm. I closed my eyes...embracing that little bit of warmth.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" she whispered her voice full of worry. I hesitated. Shit I'm going to miss how she says my name. I'm going to miss everything about her. I took a deep shaky breath and stared at her.

"I'm leaving," I muttered quickly now averting my gaze. I felt herself abruptly remove her hand to cover her mouth. We stood in silence. I thought about all the times we had spent together.

"_Come on Ikuto," Amu giggled dragging me to the Ferris wheel. I smiled at her. Many people would think that we were a couple but no. Amu's heart belonged to someone else. Mine belonged to hers. Forever. Nothing would change that. The girl who was selling the tickets for the Ferris wheel eyed us...well it kind of looked like she was eying me. _

"_Two people please," Amu announced with a big smile on her face. I smiled, I would never get tired of that smile. Never. _

"_Okay," the girl replied back, as she handed us the ticket, she gave me her phone number. I tried not to look disgusted. I put my arm around Amu's waist pulling her closer making her scream at the sudden action. _

"_Sorry but this is my girlfriend," I said smirking as I watched Amu's face turn red. The girl glared at us as I walked past her, dragging Amu with me. Once we were on the Ferris Wheel Amu wiggled out of my grasp._

"_What the fuck," she yelled hitting me on the head. I winced and gave a chuckle. _

"_Sorry, she gave me her phone number and I got annoyed," I explained. _

"_So what, you use me as your girlfriend," she screamed. I laughed. _

"_I just wanted her to bug off," I reasoned. She sighed and shook her head making me laugh more. _

"_Oh come on Amu, you know you liked it," I said moving closer to her. She yelped and moved to the opposite side. I smirked. Ah...I would never get tired of teasing her. I glanced outside and admired the view. We had reached the top. Suddenly I felt Amu coming back to grip onto my arm. I looked at her confused. She looked up to me her face pale._

"_What's wrong," I whispered worried. _

"_I-I'm scared of heights," she muttered gripping tighter as the wind blew gently, rocking the cart we were in. She whimpered._

"_Then why did you want to go on it?" I said sighing. _

"_It looked like fun," Amu replied._

"_Geez, your an idiot," I said shaking my head. I felt her glare at me._

"_Are you trying to make me feel better?"_

_I laughed._

"_You know, your so cute when your annoyed,"_

_She puffed her cheecks._

"_Asshole,"_

_I chuckled and started to slowly get up._

"_What are you doing?" she yelled._

"_I just want to get a closer look to see outside," I explained. She looked at me with scared eyes._

"_Please...don't leave me," she whispered. I immediately sat down and put an arm around her. What can I say? I'm a sucker for idiots._

"_I'll never leave you," I whispered. I sat her on my lap and put both arms around her waist._

"_What the fuck are you doi-"she yelled._

"_Protecting you," I whispered in her ear. She went silent and together we stared out to the beautiful view. I was never going to leave her. We sat in comfortable silence._

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me no matter what," she whispered and looked at me with those beautiful eyes. I stared back._

"_Promise,"_

I broke that promise. I can't even keep a promise to the girl I love. I snapped back to reality. I should not be thinking about this. It's just going to hurt me more when I leave. I stared at her as she slowly started to piece together what I had just said. Geez she was so dense. But that was one of the many fine qualities I loved about her.

"...Why?" she murmured her head down, bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm going to go to look for my father," I said hoarsely.

"...The one that fucking abandoned you?" she said her voice slowly rising. I nodded meekly even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"No...This can't be happening. You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" she screamed. I felt a pain in my chest when she said that. Then she glanced at me. That's when I saw her face. Her eyes were brimming with tears. I slowly walked up to her but she backed away. Hurt passed through me.

"You also promised me you would never make me cry...remember?" she whispered. She sighed and sat down burying her head into her hands.

_I lay on Amu's bed, waiting for her to come home. I was about to doze off when I heard a slam of the door signalling someone was home. I smirked lightly, waiting for her to come in and scream when she say me. I heard her open the door...then I heard sniffles. My eyes immediately opened and saw my Amu crying. I jumped up and rushed to her side._

"_What's wrong," I muttered slowly bring her to sit on her bed._

"_Go away you hentai pervert," she whispered._

"_Not until you tell me what happened,"_

_She shook her head. I sighed and gently comforted her, soothing her. After she calmed down she had gone to shower. She still didn't tell me who had done that to her. I waited patiently for her to come out. When she did she was silent and her head was down. She went and lay on the bed. I went next to her._

"_Will you tell me now?" I whispered near her ear. I felt her shudder._

"_No,"_

"_Come on Amu,"_

"_No,"_

_I sighed. Even when she was sad she could still be incredibly stubborn._

"_Dammit Amu, tell me," I muttered._

"_Fine! You want to know why I was crying? Hmm? Because I found out today that Tadase like me! He confessed. Damn right I was happy, until he told me he likes Amuelet heart! He only likes part of me," she yelled. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth. I clenched my hands. How can Tadase only like part of her? How can you not like everything about her._

"_I'm going to kill that bastard," I muttered through gritted teeth. I got out of the bed until Amu grabbed my hand._

"_No, don't. Please Ikuto, come back," she whispered. I sighed and lay back down with her. I could kill him later. I stared at the ceiling._

"_Do you know what's really pathetic though?" she said in a shaky breath._

"_What?"_

"_How I can still...like him," she whispered her voice cracking in the end. I tried not to let jealously overcome me. She needed me now and I was not going to mess this up._

"_Shit Amu, don't cry. It's weak to cry. Be strong," she whispered to herself. I sighed and wrapped my hands around her._

"_Let it out Amu, it'll make you feel better," I soothed. And with that she burst into tears. I kept quiet until she finally stopped._

"_Thankyou Ikuto," she whispered slowly starting to doze off._

"_Amu?" I whispered._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Just know that...I'll never make you cry. If I do, they will be tears of happiness," I whispered putting my face in her hair. Strawberries. So typical._

"_Promise?" she said._

"_Promise,"_

Another promise broken. "Do these look like tears of happiness to you?" she muttered staring at me sobbing. I went over and kneeled down so I was at eye level with her. "I'm sorry. I love you," I whispered. I had told her this everyday but I know she still like Tadase. She glared at me and shoved me back.

"Bullshit. Even though you love me, your fucking leaving me?" she muttered in a cold voice. She gave a lifeless laugh.

"You said you'd stay by my side. You're breaking all your promises. I bet you'll break the other promise of always loving me," she whispered before running and locking herself in the bathroom. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

_I lay against the tree my eyes closed. Everything was so calm. _

"_Hi Ikuto!"_

_That voice. I opened an eye and gave a lazy smile._

"_Hey Amu,"_

"_Whatcha doing?" she asked curiously sitting next to me._

"_Taking a nap,"_

"_But its 3 p.m," she objected._

"_...and?"_

_She sighed._

"_Geez your such a lazy cat," she muttered. I chuckled._

"_Amu?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm tired,"_

"_I know your-,"_

_Before she could continue her sentence I lay my head in her lap making her freeze._

"_Get off me," she protested._

"_But I'm tired," I muttered pouting._

"_Don't care . Get off Me ,"_

"_Ikuto don't wanna," I said in a childish tone._

"_Argh! Ikuto your such a kid,"_

_I smirked._

"_I know right,"_

_She sighed. Then I felt her fingers run through my hair._

"_Who's the pervert now?"_

"_Shut up! Its really soft," she whispered. I closed my eyes letting her smooth hands play with my hair._

"_Amu?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you," I muttered._

"_Wha-"_

"_I know you love Tadase but that won't change the fact that I will always love you no matter what. I promise," I muttered before falling asleep._

That was a promise that had no broken. And it wasn't going to break. I walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it.

"Come on Amu, open up," I yelled.

Silence.

I banged more.

Silence.

"Amu I swear if you don't come out right now, I'm going to break down this door," I yelled. I waited and saw her slowly open the door. She glared at me and walked to go lie on her bed. She was giving me the silent treatment.

"Please Amu, don't make as hard as it already is," I muttered warily. She shot me another look. I sighed and walked to the balcony of her room.

"Goodbye Amu," I whispered before leaping down. I shoved my hands in my pockets. This wasn't how it was suppose to end...

**~Amu's POV~**

I hugged my pillow tighter and tried to get some sleep. I groaned. I couldn't. I stared at the clock.

4 a.m

I got up. How could Ikuto do this to me? I thought he loved me. Even though I don't love him back...do i? I shook my head. _Stop thinking crazy ideas Amu. _I glanced at my phone. 10 missed calls...all from Ikuto.

_~I give you a million reasons to leave but you don't give up. Calling my phone but I don't pick up. Couldn't see you with me. That sounds crazy.~_

I walked out to the balcony staring at the sky. _The stars look so beautiful._ A throbbing pain filled my chest. The midnight blue sky reminded me of _him. _You promised you'd never leave me, and that you'd always love me. You said that I was the only one for you and that you wouldn't dream of hurting me. And you lied. So I want to say thank you. Thank you for teaching me that promises are meant to be broken. I took a shaky breath. I'm not going to cry. I stared at my phone. I had received one message. I sighed. One couldn't hurt if I opened it right?

_To: Amu_

_From: Hentai Pervert (a.k.a Ikuto)_

_Subject: I'm sorry_

_Amu. I know you probably aren't talking to me. There were so many things I wanted to say but I'm not chicken. The pain is unbearable. I love you so much. Nothing will change about that. .. you are my one and only love. When I see you I want to be your everything. I want to be your world. I want to be the one who makes you melt. The one who always makes you stutter and blush. I want to be your knight in shining armour. I want to be your prince not that gay dickhead Tadase. I want to be by your side forever. Your the one who has the key to unlock my heart. Only you know the real me. Thinking of you is easy since I do it every day. Missing you is the heartache that never goes away. You complete me. Your my missing piece. And I know you don't love me back and I know that I don't deserve forgiveness or even a second chance. But I just needed to say it one more time. I love you._

_Ikuto_

I trembled. My eyes filled with tears. My heart is beating fast. Crap. I love that asshole. I have to find him. Stupid! Why didn't I realise this earlier. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Where would he usually be? Where would he usually go? Think Amu. Think. The amusement park. Of course! That's where he would usually go. He wouldn't go without saying goodbye to that place. I ran outside. I have to find him. .what

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I stared looking at the place that had held so many memories with Amu. This was our place. Our secret place. The place we shared. No one else. I sighed and looked at the sky. This was it. I turned to leave. Goodbye.

"Ikuto!"

I froze...Amu? I turned around to see a out of breath Amu.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at my eyes.

"I love you," she said staring at me directly. My eyes widened.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for that," I whispered taking a step towards her. I cupped her face in my hands and bent down to kiss her gently. Her lips were so soft. We broke apart. Even though it was only a few seconds, it felt like ages. I looked at her and saw her blushing. She unconsciously brought her fingers to her lips. I smirked.

"That good huh?" I chuckled. She blushed.

"Shut up, you just had to ruin the moment didn't you," she huffed. I laughed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"But what happens now...don't you have to look for your father?" she asked, sadness clearly evident in her voice. I embraced her.

"After I just got you to be by my side? No fucking way. And you were right, he did leave me. Why bother looking for him?" I whispered.

"Promise you will always love me and stay by my side forever?" she whispered.

"I promise,"

And I was not going to break this promise. Ever.

_I love you Amu._

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer: Done! This was kind of dedicated to one of my bestfriends. You should check her out. she is in my favourite authors list. its 'with love your retard'<strong>

**Amu: Please read and review**

**Jennifer: and I'm sorry if it was sucky. Wrote it all today in like 1 hour :L sorry.**


End file.
